Avengers: Age Of Lesnar
by black cat shadow
Summary: This is a WWE version of Avengers: Age Of Ultron.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's A Brief Prologue To The Story**

* * *

Bray Wyatt walked down a hall as a scientist came up to him. He had his arms behind his back as the scientist talked to him. After a couple of minutes, Bray decided it was time for him to speak.

"We'll feed them to John Cena and his colorful friends. Keep them off our scent."

"What about the volunteers?" the scientist asked.

"The dead will be buried so deep their own ghosts won't be able to find them."

"And the survivors?"

"The Shield."

In a cell is a boy with long black hair that had a blonde streak on one side aimed a magnetic pulse at a block to send it flying. The next cell to his right held a tanned and tattooed arm boy with long black hair that went in his eyes moved at super speed around the cell. Next to that one was another cell with a boy with dirty blonde hair who sat on the floor as he floated blocks surrounded by a red energy. The three boys were dressed in scrubs of tanish white like paitents would wear in hospitals.

"Sooner or later they will meet the Shield. It's not a world of spies anymore, not even a world of heroes. This is the age of miracles, Rowan. There's nothing more horrifying than a miracle." Bray told his follower with a dark smirk.

Right after he said that the black hair one sped into a corner as the blonde streak one sent his bed flying and the dirty blonde made the blocks shatter.

* * *

 **Would You Like For Me To Do This Story. Review To Let Me Know.**


	2. Chapter 2

A scepter with a blue gem glowed in the darkness of a Hydra base. Off to the side stood three teen boys who looked at each other. They could hear the fighting going on outside the base and took each other's hands as comfort. Roman could tell that Seth and Dean was nervous from hearing all of the explosions during the fight. The oldest of the three wore a vest with dark blue trim and a long sleeve shirt underneath and track pants with sneakers. Seth was in a green jacket with grey jeans while Dean wore a black sweat jacket and black ripped jeans.

"Report to your stations immediately. This is not a drill. We are under attack. We are under attack." came from the announce speakers.

Outside the base was Chris Jericho with his bow as he fired off arrows at Hydra soldiers. He was standing on a jeep that was being driven by Lita. Men with robotic parts were attacking as Daniel Bryan flew by in his suit of armor. When a Hydra soldier went to fire at Jericho and Lita, Triple H dropped on the jeep to knock him out. The god of thunder then swung his hammer to go for the watch tower. John Cena came riding by on a motorcycle with his custom shield on his back. Throwing the shield, Cena took out some hydra soldiers. Kane caught a jeep to toss it and then take out some soldiers. The Avengers all came together before separating to continue fighting. Bryan was flying right to the base while avoiding blast.

"Shit." he yelled when a barrier blocked him from the base.

"Language!" Cena told him as he continued to drive his motorcycle. "AJ, what's the view from upstairs?"

"The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield. Wyatt's technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we've taken." AJ Styles informed him.

Triple H landed and began to fight some soldiers as he sent his hammer also at some. "Shawn's scepter must be here. Wyatt couldn't mount this defense without it. At long last."

Lita ran while throwing a grenade into one of the soldier's jeeps. She then turned to deliver an elbow to a soldier before continuing to run.

"At long last is lasting a little long, boys."

She then shot at a soldier to kill him before continuing to fight. Chris was using a tree for cover as he took out soldiers with his arrows.

"Yeah. I think we lost the element of surprise."

Bryan flew over some soldiers and took them out with some blast. "Wait a second. No one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said "language?""

"I know." Cena threw his motorcycle at some soldiers driving up in a truck. "It just slipped out."

Back at the Hydra's base, Bray was climbing up a set of stairs. He looked around at his soldiers as he seemed to not be happy.

"Who gave the order to attack?"

"Herr Wyatt, it's the Avengers. They landed in the far woods, the perimeter guard panicked." a soldier explained.

"They have to be after the scepter." Bray realized and turned to Rowan. "Can we hold them?"

"They are the Avengers!" a soldier said in shock.

"Deploy the rest of the tanks." Bray ordered.

"Yes, sir."

"Concentrate fire on the weak ones. A hit can make them close ranks." Bray ordered as he walked over to Rowan. "Everything we've accomplished. But we're on the verge of our greatest breakthrough."

Off to the side stood the three boys who just watched the two of them. Roman was whispering something to Dean and Seth.

"Then let's show them what we've accomplished. Send out the Shield." Rowan said to Bray and they glanced at the three boys.

"It's too soon."

"It's what they signed up for."

"My men can hold them."

Currently Bryan was flying over the base while trying to figure out a way in. He was avoiding blast after blast aimed at him by the soldiers.

"Sir, the city is taking fire." AJ told him.

"Well, we know Bray's not going to worry about civilian casualties. Send in the Iron Legion."

Multiple robots flew to the city where people were trying to not get hurt from the fighting.

"This quadrant is unsafe. Please back away. We are here to help. This quadrant is unsafe. Please back away. Please back away. We wish to avoid collateral damage and will inform you when this current conflict is resolved. We are here to help."

Rocks began to get thrown at the robots as they tried to help the people. Back in the base, the three boys listened to Bray and Rowan talk. Roman looked down while Seth and Dean were looking behind them.

"We will not yield. The Americans sent their circus freaks to test us. We will send them back in bags. No Surrender!" Bray told his soldiers.

"No Surrender!" the soldiers yelled.

Bray leaned over to Rowan. "I am going to surrender. You will delete everything. If we give the Avengers the weapons, they may not look too far into what we've been..."

"The Shield." Rowan said.

"They are not ready to take on..."

"No, no. I mean..." Rowan pointed to where the Shield were standing but are now gone. "The Shield."

From a mine exit, a blur ran out towards where the fight was going on. Chris had a shot aimed and took a shot to wait for the explosion that should follow. He didn't notice the blur that caught his shot and he looked out to see no damage to his target. He went to fire again for something to run into him and knock him on the ground.

"You didn't see that coming?" Roman asked as he passed him.

Roman then zooms off to find Dean and Seth before Jericho can shoot him with an arrow. As Chris looks around for the boy, he doesn't see the gun aimed at him. It fired for the shot to hit him in the side and he laid on the ground in pain.

"Chris." Lita yells as she goes running over to him.

Roman knocks down Cena as he speeds passed him. It sends the man on the ground who looks around.

"We have an enhanced in the field." Cena informed the rest of the team.

"Chris's hit!" Lita says as she goes to her friend's side. "Somebody want to deal with that bunker?"

She sees Kane coming in to destroy the bunker by running through it while she's taking care of Jericho.

"Thank you."

"Bryan, we're really need to get inside." Cena says as he fights soldiers.

"I'm closing in." Bryan says as he blasts two soldiers. "AJ, am I...closing in? Do you see a power source for that shield?"

"There's a pathway below the north tower."

"Great, I wanna poke it with something." Bryan then blows up the invisible shield on the base. "Drawbridge is down, people."

"The enhanced?" Triple H asked as he slammed his hammer on the ground.

"He's a blur. All the new player's we've faced, I've never seen this. In fact, I still haven't." Cena explained.

"Chris's hit pretty bad, guys. We're gonna need evac." Lita informed.

"I can get Jericho to the jet. The sooner we're gone the better. You and Bryan secure the scepter." Triple H ordered Cena.

"Copy that." Cena replied.

Triple H saw approaching soldiers in a Hydra tank. "It looks like they're lining up."

"Well, they're excited." Cena said.

Triple H pounded on John's shield with his hammer. The force knocked down all the soldiers to leave them just lying there.

"Find the scepter." Triple H told Cena before he flew off.

"And for gosh sake, watch your language!" Bryan teased at Cena who sighed.

"That's not going away anytime soon."

Bryan entered the Hydra base for the soldiers to start firing at his suit.

"Guys, stop, we gotta talk about this." Daniel said before he shot down the soldiers using his suit. "Good talk."

Bryan finds Rowan and knocks him out. He then steps out of his suit to start looking around. When at the computers, he allows AJ in who can get all the information he wanted.

"I know you're hiding more than files. Hey, AJ, give me an IR scan of the room, real quick."

"The wall to your left...I'm reading steel reinforcement and an air current."

"Please be a secret door, please be a secret door, please be a secret door..." he says to himself as he pushes the door open. "Yay!"

At another side of the base, Cena walks in after knocking a soldier out with his soldier. He sees Bray Wyatt stop walking and they just look at each other.

"Bray Wyatt. Hydra's number one thug."

"Technically, I'm a thug for SHIELD."

"Well then technically you're unemployed. Where's Shawn's scepter?"

"Don't worry, I know when I'm beat. You'll mention how I cooperated, I hope."

Slowly Seth came out from behind a wall with glowing green eyes. He could see that Bray wasn't about to let him get caught by Cena.

"I'll put it right under illegal human experimentation." Cena said while not noticing Seth creeping up behind him. "How many are there?"

Suddenly Seth comes up right beside Cena to knock the man down by using his magnetic pulse powers. The boy quickly leaves with the doors slamming shut to block Cena from going after him.

"We have a second enhanced. Black hair with blonde streak boy. Do not engage." Cena told his team and then looked at Bray.

"You'll have to be faster than..." Cena used his shield to knock out Wyatt.

"Guys, I got Wyatt."

"Yeah, I got...something bigger." Daniel informed as he continued through the secret passageway.

He soon finds a room with recovered artifacts from the Battle of New York, including a gigantic Chitauri leviathan and some of his suit's scrapped armor. Daniel then spots the scepter that they have been after.

"Triple H, I got eyes on the prize."

Dean with glowing red eyes creeps up behind him and uses his powers on Daniel. A red energy comes off Dean's hands that goes right into Bryan. Suddenly the Chitauri came to life and Bryan sees the rest of the Avengers team are all dead in front of him. He goes over to John's body to check his pulse when John suddenly grabs him.

"You could've saved us." John said before he died. "Why didn't you do more?"

Bryan sees that he is in the Chitauri realm, that's when he snaps back. Off to the side was Dean who had used his mind powers on Bryan. The boy's eyes were now returning to their normal blue color. Seth and Roman come right over to join Dean who held a hand up to stop them and they watch as Daniel moves closer to the scepter.

"We're just gonna let them take it?" Seth asked quietly as Dean smiles to himself as Daniel takes the scepter with his suit's armor glove.

* * *

 **Please Review To Tell Me What You Think**


End file.
